


Reflect on the Stars

by EsorValia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I just like the idea of Keith being from an alternate reality, kinda keith/shiro if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsorValia/pseuds/EsorValia
Summary: Short drabble, really abrupt ending. Keith's in the Astral Plane, finding answers.





	Reflect on the Stars

It’s similar, he thinks to himself absently, staring off into the expanse of stars surrounding him. Similar to that time he was transported back to his shack in the desert during the Trials of Marmora. A mindscape or something, one created from the suit all Blades wore, and this one, from the Black Lion. The latter stood silently behind him, a firm and calming presence. He had been searching for answers then, but now? 

In the back of his mind, he could feel the Black Lion, Red, and a bit more faintly, the other lions there too, watching him. Was this how it felt for Shiro when he woke up from the healing pod to see the others? It felt similar in a way. He turned to look up at the Black Lion, then at Red standing to her right, warm, proud, fiercely protective of those she considered her own. 

What was this place anyway? He has a feeling that he should know, has the feeling that someone told him but he hadn't been listening. And now, the person he was talking to is waiting for a response. The lions are looking at him expectantly and he racks his brain to no avail. Was he the one who's supposed to know the answers this time? 

His cheeks burn as he hangs his head in defeat, half expecting to be chided for forgetting, “Sorry, I wasn’t— I don’t, I don’t know…” Red rumbles encouragingly at him and he feels a tiny wave of relief. Following her voice, though, came another’s. 

“Remember Keith, patience yields focus.”

He whips his head around but sees no one, just the endless swirl of galaxies and stardust. Shiro! That was Shiro’s voice! Was he here? Where was he? Had he been here before? …was he going to lose him again?

No. They found him. Twice even. As many times as it takes. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, finding that calm center so he can think clearly again. 

A comet flashes into his mind. It's similar to the one Lotor had stolen from them, crash-landing on a planet (Daibazaal, Coran’s voice supplies to him) and forever changing the course of history--the comet that formed Voltron. 

Keith opened his eyes wonderingly at the space around him. The comet came from here. This was where Voltron was originally from, the Lion's original home before King Alfor gave them back their physical form on Altea.

He wasn't sure why, but something told him that was true. 

The Black Lion rumbled gently behind him, and he reflexively turned her way. The Lion’s yellow eyes regarded him silently, and again he felt a wave of déjà vu.

A familiar voice had called out to him from behind, and suddenly, his father was there smiling at him in welcome. 

“You’re home, son.” 

Home. 

He _was_ home then, but this was not that little shack in the desert. The ground beneath his feet mirrored the starry skies above, giving him the strange sensation of floating where he stood. If he put his mind to it, he probably could just float off as he liked. This was that sort of place after all. Calm and quiet, a place to reflect…

Huh.

His mind was drifting again. It wasn’t the shack, the Garrison before Shiro left for Kerberos, or the castle, but it still felt like home in a way. 

No. It _was_ home? Before the Garrison, before he lived in the desert, a long, long time ago. This place, was home. 

And something told him that that too, was true. 

The lions were purring, almost to say, “Welcome back, welcome home.” 

But that made no sense. Sure, his mom or…someone down the line was Galra, but he was from Earth…right? 

He doesn't need something else to make him different from the others.

He was so tired. 

What was he doing here again? He drew his eyebrows together. He was supposed to be…in the castle? No, Allura’s voice had clearly said, “Get to your Lions.” They were… freeing a planet? Fighting off the Galra? Fighting Lotor? His memories were drawing a blank. What happened? He needed to get back. The others might be in danger, he couldn’t stay here any longer-- 

“--ith! _Keith!_ ”

He groggily opened his eyes, feeling something wet and cold dripping down his chest. The first thing he saw was Shiro with a pale face, telling him to stay with him, to stay awake. He was sitting in the Black Lion; the others were yelling something about prepping a healing pod. 

Oh. 

He hadn't considered that _he'd_ be the one to get hurt.

"Keith, stay with me now." 

"...'ll try."

So he _was_ home after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering we have parallel worlds and alternate universes in the mix now, I don't think it's too far off to think Keith might be someone from another reality. He might even be Axca's counterpart if they aren't twins. I mean with Keith's weird connection to quintessence and the lions I'm just ??? what are you keef.


End file.
